closer
by luhandeer
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE /"eoh?... ah, namja yang paling ujung itu namanya se..." / mata itu.../ sebenarnya siapa namja itu? / EXO fanfic - hunhan - with exo member. mian buat update yang telat /banget/. review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, exo member.

Rated : K+ / T

Genre : school life, romance, humor

_At that place, you and i _

_Are looking at each other smiling_

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju sekolah barunya. Ditentengnya ransel di bahu kiri, sambil menggigit sandwich yang menjadi menu sarapannya pagi ini. Berada jauh dengan orang tua membuat Luhan mau tak mau melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tingal di apartemen seorang diri memang sudah biasa baginya. Orang tuanya harus bolak-balik luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka. Lalu kenapa Luhan tidak tinggal di rumah saja? Dan kenapa dia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen seorang diri? Luhan kesepian, dia berfikir lebih baik hidup sendiri saja, daripada tinggal di rumah tetapi orang tuamu tidak pernah ada. Bukankah itu sama saja?

_hun_han_

Suasana OS Senior High School masih sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa dan guru yang sudah hadir. Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah barunya. Sesekali berdecak kagum dengan mata yang berbinar. Melihat suasana sekolah yang asri, dimana di kanan kiri lorong terdapat bunga-bunga yang indah. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah memasuki ruang auditorium. Luhan memilih duduk di deretan depan paling pojok. Dikeluarkannya ipod kesayangan, sembari menunggu upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di sekolah barunya ini.

-skip time-

Bangku-bangku kosong mulai terisi, beberapa guru sudah berjajar di atas panggung. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang auditorium.

-Luhan pov-

Murid-murid tahun ajaran baru mulai berdatangan. Bangku-bangku kosong di belakangku mulai terisi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang dengan keras menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku sebelahku. Deru nafasnya terdengar di telingaku, keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sepertinya anak ini terlambat. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku, aku melempar senyum manis padanya, dan dibalas seyum yang manis dari bibirnya

"annyeong." Sapaku, dia menoleh dan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya. Membalas senyumku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"a..annyeong, joneun Byun Baekhyun imnida." Aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"annyeong baekhyun-ssi, nan xi luhan imnida." Dia tersenyum, sejenak menghela nafas untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya. Baekhyun manis sekali, kurasa tidak ada salahnya berteman dengannya.

"eoh... luhan-ssi, a..apa kau punya tissue?" aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku melihat isi tasku, berharap menemukan beberapa helai tissue untuk baekhyun.

"cha! Ini baekkie-ah ^^." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dia hanya diam saja, heiii! Bukankah dia tadi minta tissue? Kenapa setelah kuberi dia malah diam saja? ==". Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"heyooo baekkie-ya~." Panggilku sekali lagi. Ya! Gotcha! Dia sudah sadar lagi :D

"eoh.. mi..mian, aku hanya kaget kau tadi memanggilku baekkie..." ucapnya sambil menundukkan wajah. Eoh? Kenapa dia begitu? Apa aku salah memanggilnya baekkie? Apa dia tidak suka aku memanggilnya baekkie?

"ba..baekhyun-ssi...mi..mian, kau tidak suka ya aku memanggilmu baekkie?" aku memegang lengannya, sedikit merajuk karena aku takut dia akan membenciku. Sontak dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dan kemudian memelukku tiba-tiba.

"a...anniyooo...aku suka kau memanggilku baekkie, aku suka, suka sekali luhan-ah." Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis baekkie-ya?" dia mulai melepas pelukannya, mengusap jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan mulai menjelaskan padaku dengan sesekali sesenggukan.

"aku ...aku terlalu senang karena kau orang pertama yang bersikap baik padaku saat pertama bertemu, sebelumnya orang-orang yang bertemu denganku akan menjauh, entahlah aku tidak tau kenapa mereka menjauhiku, mungkin karena penampilanku yang nerd. Di sekolah lama pun aku tidak memiliki banyak teman, mereka menjauhiku. Aku kesepian, aku ingin mempunyai teman, dan ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan baekkie tadi... aku.. aku sangat senang luhan-ah." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ohhh... aku tidak suka pemandangan seperti ini. Kalau dilihat, penampilannya memang sedikit.. err.. nerd. Kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, rambut lurus yang digerai, baju yang rapi. Yaaahhh... jangan lupakan tas ranselnya yang ... besar.. mungkin? Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"baekkie-ya dengarkan aku, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu... anniyooo, aku akan menjadi sahabatmu. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku tidak mau melihat byun baekhyun menangis lagi, ne?" dia tersenyum sangat manis, kemudian mengangguk.

_hun_han_

"eoh! Mereka datang! Mereka datang!"

"KYAAAA~"

"UWAAAA~ MEREKA DATAAANNNGG~"

"KYAAA~ OPPAAAA~"

Luhan refleks menutup telinganya ketika suasana auditorium menjadi heboh. Siswi-siswi yang awalnya duduk tenang, semua berdiri dan berteriak heboh ketika empat orang namja yang... errr... kalau disebut tampan.. mereka lebih dari tampan. Keempat namja itu berjalan menuju sisi kiri panggung, dimana terdapat empat kursi eksklusif. Luhan yang heran kenapa mereka tidak duduk bersama murid-murid lainnya bertanya kepada baekhyun.

"yak baekkie-ya, kenapa mereka tidak bergabung dengan murid lainnya?"

"luhan-ah, kau tidak tahu siapa mereka eoh?"

"memangnya siapa mereka?" baekhyun terkejut karena luhan ternyata tidak mengetahui siapa keempat namja tampan yang menjadi tersangka keributan di auditorium. Baekhyun memutar tubuh luhan menghadapnya. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian mulai menjelaskan dengan detail... mungkin bagi luhan akan menjadi sangat-sangat detail.

"dengar luhan-ah, mereka adalah school prince. Dari yang paling kanan berkulit tan, namanya Kim Jongin. Tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Kai. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik KIM corp, dan calon suami dari Do Kyungsoo, anak dari pemilik Seoul Hospital dan juga kyung songsaem yang notabene adalah dokter di UKS sekolah ini." Luhan membelalakkan mata, 'calon suami?' what? Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkomentar dan tetap mendengarkan kelanjutan penjelasan dari baekhyun.

"kai adalah dance machine di sekolah ini. Dia juga ketua club dance, yaahhh... banyak yang bilang saat dia menari kau akan merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam dunianya. Pesonanya luar biasa. Lalu disebelah kai, namja yang berwajah tegas itu biasa dipanggil Kris. Nama aslinya... ah.. eum, ah aku lupa siapa nama aslinya. Dia seorang artis, model, padahal jika mau ia tidak perlu bekerja karena ayahnya pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar, dan dia yang akan menjadi penerus ayahnya. Eum... ah! Iya aku ingat! Nama aslinya adalah Wu Yifan, ya benar, wu yifan. Dan dia adalah putra dari pemilik wu company." Luhan tercekat, nama itu tidak asing ditelinganya. Tapi siapa dia? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan luhan. Ia yakin pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"wu... wu..." luhan menatap kosong kedepan. Membuat baekhyun bingung dan menggoyangkan tubuh luhan.

"luhan-ah, yak.. neo gwaenchana?" luhan tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada baekhyun.

"ah... nan gwaenchana. Lalu baigaimana? Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"kau yakin? Baiklah, di samping kris itu namanya... park chanyeol. Di.. diantara keempat namja itu, dialah yang paling ramah, dia ketua club musik, segala macam alat musik bisa ia mainkan. Dia anak dari pendiri yayasan pendidikan terbesar di korea dan juga cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ketika selesai berbicara tentang chanyeol, luhan yang melihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipi baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa teman barunya ini mempunyai rasa pada cucu pemilik sekolah ini.

"lalu siapa yang namja paling ujung itu baekki-ya?" luhan membunyarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"eoh?... ah, namja yang paling ujung itu namanya se..."

"...dipersilahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung." Ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar riuh tepuk tangan yang diiringi dengan naiknya seorang namja ke atas panggung. Baekhyun dan luhan menoleh kearah panggung, mendapati seorang namja tampan kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah di atas sana. Tak sengaja mata luhan bertatapan dengan namja itu, sejenak keduanya terdiam saling memandang, hingga akhirnya sang namja membuka suara memberikan sambutan kepada siswa siswi baru di Seoul Park Senior High School ini.

Luhan pov

Mata itu...

_Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?_

TBC

review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I'm smiling like this, _

_So only you can see,_

_Are you looking at me right now?_

"... sekali lagi, selamat datang bagi siswa siswi baru Seoul Park Senior High School. Terimakasih." Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri pidato seorang namja tampan yang dengan setia memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi kebanggaannya. Sedikit membungkuk kepada sang kepala sekolah yang berada di sebelahnya, kemudian matanya beralih memandang seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya. Seulas senyum tipis, eum... sangat tipis mungkin, dari atas panggung ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi yeoja itu. Manis...

-skip time-

Seusai acara, Baekhyun dan Luhan bergegas menuju papan pengumuman, berharap mereka menempati kelas yang sama. Oh lihatlah, mereka harus berdesakan demi melihat dimana mereka akan ditempatkan.

"Xi Luhan... Xi Luhan... Xi Luhaaannn... AH! XI LUHAN!" Luhan memekik ketika mendapati namanya.

"eoh?... Byun Baekhyun?... ahhh BAEKHYUUUNNN... KITA SEKELAAASSS!" Baekhyun yang berada di samping Luhan langsung memeluk yeoja manis disebelahnya.

"Luhan-ah, kita sekelas! Aaahhhh~ johaeyo."

"ne Baekkie-ya. Kajja kita ke kelas." Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kelas baru mereka.

_hun_han_

Sehun pov

Sial...

Kenapa dengan jantungku? Akh! Yeoja itu. Mata itu, tatapan itu. Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?! Siapa yeoja itu?

"ARRGGHHH!"

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU INI KENAPA?!" aku melirik ke arah Kris hyung yang menatapku garang dengan alis angry birdnya yang kini bertautan. Oh aku benci melihat alisnya yang tebal itu.

"anni." Aku pun meninggalkan kelas kami dan pergi entah kemana. Yang jelas aku butuh menetralkan pikiranku.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KAU MAU KEMANA EOHH!" tak kuhiraukan ucapan duizhang tiang itu. Aku butuh udara segar. Mungkin pergi ke atap.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sembarang arah. Tujuan awalku memang ke atap. Tapi entah sejak kapan, kaki ini malah menuntunku ke koridor kelas 10. Aku berhenti sejenak. Untuk apa aku berada disini? Akh! Aku kan ingin ke atap, sejak kapan atap sekolah berpindah di koridor kelas 10 (-_-). Ya sudah, balik saja ke kelas.

Deg... deg... deg

Yeoja itu, itu yeoja yang tadi. Tanpa sadar kini aku mengikutinya yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya. Ternyata dari belakang pun yeoja itu sangat manis. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu berhenti, aku segera bersembunyi. Oh? Dia masuk ke kelas itu. Aku mendekat ke arah kelas yang dimasukinya tadi. X-2 ya...

Tunggu!

Yak! Oh Sehun! Ini sungguh bukan gayamu. Sejak kapan kau suka menguntit seorang yeoja? Eoh? Apalagi dia seorang hobaemu. Aish! Oh sehun! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu. Akh! Aku benar-benar harus merefresh otak dan hatiku. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku hari ini.

-skip time-

Teeetttt teeetttt...

Bel istirahat berdering, Luhan dan Baekhyun bergegas keluar kelas dan segera menuju kantin.

-at kantin-

"aaahhh~ aku tidak tahu kalau unnie ternyata lebih tua dariku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau kau lebih tua dariku." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tentang umurnya yang ternyata lebih tua. Yaaahhh, salahkan baby face yang melekat padanya.

"yak! Baekki-ya. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali. (-.-)" Baekhyun terkikik melihat wajah cemberut unnie barunya itu. Menurutnya wajah Luhan yang cemberut jauh lebih cute. Baekhyun pun mencubit pipi Luhan.  
"aigoo~ unnie-ya neomu kyeopta. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu lulu unnie ^^." Luhan membalas mencubit pipi Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum mengusap kepala dongsaeng manisnya itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun dan duduk tegap menghadap yeoja manis disebelahnya itu. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba itu sedikit terjingkat ke belakang.

"yak! Waeyo unnie-ya? Aish, kau mengagetkanku." Luhan yang mendapat protes dari Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah innocent yang mungkin dapat melelehkan balok es bernama Oh Sehun.

"ya, Baekkie-ya. Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namja yang di sebelah Chanyeol sunbae tadi." Baekhyun mengingat-ingat posisi keempat namja tadi.

"eum... tadi itu, Kai... Kris... Chan.. Yeol... ah! OH SEHUN SUNBAENIM!"

"ada apa denganku?" sontak kedua yeoja manis itu menoleh ke belakang.

Luhan pov

Omo! Tam...pan... o.o

"aku tanya..." "ada apa denganku?" di... dia menatapku. Namja itu menatapku, Sehun sunbae menatapku. Se.. Sehun sunbae... .

"baiklah aku pergi..." omo dia tampan sekali. Entah bagaimana rupa wajahku saat ini. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh atau tidak.

"OMO LULU UNNIE!" Baekhyun mengguncangkan bahuku, membuatku tersadar akan kekagumanku pada Sehun sunbae.

"Lulu unnie, aku baru sadar ternyata Sehun sunbae memang benar-benar tampan, kau lihat tadi cara dia memandang? Ooohhhh... dia keren sekali unnie.. ah ah! Kulitnya juga sangat putih. Bukankah dia keren unnieeeee!" oh tidak, bahuku sebentar lagi akan lepas karena terus diguncangkan oleh Baekhyun.

"yak! Baekkie-yaaa! Auuu.. sa..kit Baekkie."

"ups... mian unnie, hehehe." Iya Baekhyun, kau benar. Sepertinya sejak di auditorium tadi aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

_hun_han_

Kris pov

"kapan kau pulang Yifan?" orang ini. Sampai kapan dia akan memaksaku untuk kembali ke rumah.

"aku punya kehidupan sendiri di luar."

"... baba merindukanmu. Pulanglah Yifan, setidaknya di rumah kau bisa..."

"aku bisa menggantikanmu mengurusi perusahaan. Kalau itu tujuanmu, maaf. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan mengurus perusahanmu kalau aku belum menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Dan kau juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengusikku sampai aku lulus kuliah nanti." Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mencoba meredam emosiku yang kapan saja bisa meledak.

"bukan begitu maksud baba Yifan, baba hanya..."

"kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, kututup telponnya."

Tuuuttt...

Kugertakkan gigiku. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya. Kenapa hanya mendengar suara? Entahlah, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bertatap muka dengannya. Aku memijat pelipisku, hahhh...

"babamu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol, aku meliriknya sekilas.

"aku ke atap." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, aku malah melangkahkan kakiku ke atap.

Kusandarkan kepalaku, perlahan kututup mataku. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku, di tempat ini aku selalu merasa lebih baik. Entah sejak kapan, tapi butiran kristal terus berjatuhan dari mataku. Di sini aku dapat meluapkan semua perasaanku, tenang bersama angin.

_hun_han_

"eoh? Lulu unnie . kau menangis?" Luhan mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"anniya, mataku kemasukan debu Baekkie." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kukira kau menangis unnie." Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan baekhyun. Songsaenim sedang tidak mengajar di kelas mereka, jadi ya... suasana kelas Luhan penuh dengan riuh murid-murid yang... entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tiba-tiba kelas berubah hening, semua mata tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang kini berdiri di depan kelas luhan. Namja tampan berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan berhasil membuat yeoja yang ada dikelas itu terpesona, oh jangan lupakan Baekhyun dan Luhan juga. Eh... ralat, kurasa hanya Baekhyun yang terpesona, karena Luhan kini hanya menatap teman-temannya yang sedang terpesona oleh sosok tampan berkulit tan itu.

"annyeong yeorobeun ^^" sapa Kim Jongin, oh salah! Dia lebih suka dipanggil Kai daripada nama aslinya.

"annyeong sunbae."

"ne! Minta waktunya sebentar, eum... mungkin kalian bisa duduk di tempat masing-masing sebentar." Semua murid bergegas duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"baik! Singkat saja, tahun ajaran baru ini, kami dari tim basket akan mencari pemain baru, seleksi akan dilakukan besok sepulang sekolah, untuk yang belum paham bisa menuju ke ruang olah raga. Yah.. mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan, terimakasih perhatiannya. Annyeong ^^"

"Kai oppaaaaa~"

"kyaaaa oppaaaa jangan pergi duluuu!"

"oppaaaaa"

"Kai sunbaeeee~ jangan tinggalkan akuuu (?)"

Selepas kepergian (?) Kai, suasana kelas kembali riuh... atau mungkin ricuh...? yah hanya mereka, author dan Tuhan yang tau. Sementara itu mari kita lihat Kai yang tiba-tiba membelokkan arah menuju UKS dan bukan ke koridor kelas XI. Wah wah, ada apa dengan uri kkamjong?

Kai pov

Tok tok tok

Kuketuk pintu bercat hijau di depanku ini. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah seorang yeoja yang sangaaaatttttt manis, imut dan yang jelas membuat hari-hariku lebih indah. Tanpa babibu, aku langsung memeluk gadisku. Menyalurkan rasa rinduku yang tidak pernah menguap.

"Kyungie... bogoshipda chagi." Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya, oohhhh... kau seperti morfin yang membuatku sakaw kalau tidak mengirup aroma tubuhmu sehari saja Kyung.

"yak! Jongin-ah, ini masih di sekolah. Jangan macam-macam, lepaskan aku Jongin." Oh tidak bisa Kyung, kau terlalu memabukkan, aku tidak bisa melepasmu begitu saja.

"anni Kyung, aku ingin seperti ini." Aku mengusapkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya.

"yak! Babo! Lepaskan aku Kkamjong!" aw! Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut merasakan pukulan Kyungsoo noona.

"noonaaaaa... kenapa kau memukulku?" aku melihat dia memutar bola matanya malas. Uwoo kyeopta.

"salah sendiri kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku. Padahal ini masih di sekolah, kau harusnya tau itu Jongin-ah." aku menyeringai menatapnya.

"berarti kalau tidak di sekolah aku boleh memelukmu sepuasnya baby?" O.O ah aku suka tatapan Kyungsoo noona dengan mata bulatnya itu.

"jangan macam-macam Jongin! Ah.. sudahlah. Untuk apa kau kesini?" aku beralih duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"anniya, hanya rindu padamu chagiyaa~" kulihat dia melotot kepadaku, aih kyeopta.

"jangan aneh-aneh, kembalilah ke kelasmu dan belajar." Kulihat dia sibuk dengan berbagai macam obat-obatan yang entah apa itu namanya. Hei sayang~ calon suamimu ada disini dan kau hanya berkutat dengan obat-obat kesayanganmu itu? Oh bukankah aku jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain (?) daripada obat-obatan itu?

"aku bosan kalau terus menerus belajar chagi. Toh aku tidak pernah absen dari peringkat 3 paralel." Aku melepas sepatuku dan berbaring di kasur pasien. Kyung mendekat padaku.

"jangan sombong tuan Kim bodoh. Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan ini."

Cup..

Satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibirku. Aku suka cara Kyung noona menciumku, tanpa nafsu, tapi penuh kasih sayang.

"arra... arra. Aku kembali ke kelas. Oh iya, jangan lupa nanti malam keluargaku ke rumahmu, kau dandanlah yang cantik, karena mertuamu akan datang berkunjung." Kulihat rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Aih kyeopta.

_hun_han_

Luhan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

_Kim joonmyeon_

Senyum Luhan mengembang ketika melihat nama itu tertera di ponselnya.

"yeobosaeyo! Unnieee!" luhan sedikit berteriak mengakibatkan orang di seberang sana menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"_aigoo Luhan-ah. Telingaku sakit karena kau berteriak-teriak."_

"hehehe, mian unnie. Ada apa unnie, tumben meneleponku?" Luhan duduk di pinggir kasurnya, handuknya diletakkan begitu saja di meja belajar.

"_memangnya kau tidak merindukanku apa? Bogoshipda chagiii~"L_uhan terkikik.

"nado unnie-yaaaa... nan jeongmal bogoshipda."

"_Luhan-ah, minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Korea." _

"jinjjayoo! Kyaaa! Kalau kau sudah sampai jangan lupa hubungi aku unnie, aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."

"_ne saeng-ii... begitu roda pesawat mendarat di bandara aku akan mengirim pesan kepada xi luhan bawha aku sudah sampai, otte? Kkk~"_

"yak! Unnie-ya... aku serius. Pokoknya, sesampainya kau di Korea kau harus menghubungiku. Awas kalau kau tidak menghubungiku."

"_arraseo Luhan chagiii... baiklah, aku masih ada urusan. Sampai bertemu minggu depan. Annyeong."_

"ne, annyeong." Luhan tersenyum kemudian beranjak mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sehun pov

Namanya Xi Luhan. Siswi asal Shin Junior High School. Umurnya 16 tahun, eoh? Dia lebih tua beberapa hari denganku? Dia tinggal sendiri dengan ummanya. Pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika, wah hebat juga dia. Lahirnya di beijing, oh pantas marganya Xi. Aku terus membolak-balik berkas yang kudapat secara paksa dari songsaenim ini. Berkas yang berisi tentang data seorang yeoja bernama Xi Luhan. Yeoja yang dapat membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang bertentangan denganku.

Tok tok tok...

Segera kumasukkan berkas-berkas tadi ke dalam laci meja belajarku, sedikit membenahi pakaianku, dan mulai berkutat dengan buku bacaan yang kini berada dihadapanku.

"masuk." Terdengar suara pintu kamarku terbuka, seorang namja paruh baya berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"yo! Sehun-ah, ummamu sudah menyiapkan makan, turunlah, makan dulu." Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Namja ini sudah menjadi appa, bahkan umurnya sudah kepala empat, tapi kelakuannya seperti seorang remaja.

"ne appa, aku menyusul." Kataku sambil tetap menatap buku yang ada dihadapanku.

"aish jinnja Sehun-ah. Berhentilah berkencan dengan buku-bukumu itu. Sekali-sekali berkencanlah dengan seorang yeoja, kau tidak akan mendapat keturunan kalau menikah dengan buku-bukumu itu." Aku mendelik, appa... secara tidak langsung kau mendoakan anakmu tidak akan mendapat istri manusia. Aku hendak protes namun kuurungkan ketika di depan pintu kamarku berdiri yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil membawa spatula.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini! Kalian mau makan atau tidak?! Aku sudah capek-capek memasak dan kalian malah asik berdua disini! Cepat turun dan makan atau aku akan membuang semua masakanku! Dan kau Oh Sehun! Berhenti berkencan dengan buku-bukumu itu dan segera turun!"

Kulihat appa segera menyusul umma dan memeluk umma dari belakang, memulai rayuan-rayuan mautnya agar sang istri tidak marah-marah seperti tadi. Haahhh... dasar. Eoh? Dan apa itu tadi? Appa dan umma sama saja, kenapa mereka beranggapan seperti aku ini tidak laku dan akhirnya hanya berkutan dengan buku-buku. Kau akan terkejut ketika mengetahui betapa dipujanya anakmu ini di sekolah. Dan tunggu sampai aku membawa Xi Luhan kehadapan kalian sebagai calon istriku.

"OH SEHUUUNNN! KAU MAU MAKAN ATAU TIDAAAKKKKK! CEPAT TURUN!" aish dasar umma.

"NE.. UMMAAA."

TBC

Balesan review...

**oh luhan**: ini udah lanjut chingu hunhan bakal aku banyakin kok, tenang aja '-')b gamsha reviewnya.

**lisnana1**: ini udah lanjut chingu ini ff GS hehehe :D pasti dong hunhan, kaisoo, chanbaek, krishan oke lah . Yap betul, yang naik ke atas panggung itu si cadel thehun, gamsha buat reviewnya.

**12Wolf****: **chanbaek available kok chingu ditunggu aja ya, gamsha reviewnya.

**Novey****: **miripkah? Wkwkwk, baekhyun disini perannya kalem-kalem aja kok, gk bertransformasi jadi antagonis hehehe. Aku juga suka ff yang temanya school life gamsha buat reviewnya ya.

**sstyle313**: serukah ini ff? Gamsha chingu-ya ini udah lanjut kok, sehun bad boy? Hmmm... bisa-bisa gamsha buat reviewnya ya.

**HyunRa**: ini udah lanjut chingu keren kah? Gamsha chingu-ya. Jangan penasaran lagi wkwkwk. Gamsha buat reviewnya

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Because your eyes that look at me_

_Make me run once again_

_More than anything else_

"_gege~..."_

"_hei ikuti gege."_

"_gege mau pergi?"_

"_gege mau kemana?"_

"_gege tidak tau, kau tunggulah di sini."_

"_JANGAAANNNN!"_

"_AKU MAU IKUT GEGE!"_

"_jangan sayang, kamu di sini dengan mama."_

"_BABA AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT!"_

"_YI FAN BENCI BABA!"_

"_maafkan baba yi fan... maafkan baba..."_

"_maafkan baba..."_

"_maafkan baba..."_

Kris pov

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Oh shit! Kenapa aku harus bermimpi itu lagi. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Kurebahkan kembali tubuhku, oh sial! Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke balkon kamar, angin pagi yang bergesekan dengan kulit membuatku sedikit bergetar. Kenapa aku bermimpi itu lagi? Kurogoh kalung yang berhiaskan liontin perak dengan bentuk ukiran tulisan wu. Kira-kira... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?

Wu Xiao Han...?

_hun_han_

-at luhan class-

"...baiklah anak-anak, untuk tugas di rumah kerjakan halaman 12. Saya akhiri pembelajaran hari ini, terimakasih dan selamat siang."

"selamat siang songsaenim."

Selepas kepergian (?) sang guru, murid-murid yang berada di kelas mulai berhambur keluar. Dua orang yeoja manis tengah berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah untuk menuju kantin.

"lulu unnie kau carilah tempat, aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua." Ujar baekhyun sambil berlalu menuju counter makanan.

"Oh... geurae." Luhan pun berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang terletak di pojok kantin dan bersebalahan langsung dengan taman.

Srek...

Srek...

Luhan mendongak, mendapati seseorang yang juga menggeser kursi untuk menempati meja tadi. Sesaat mata mereka bertemu, keduanya saling diam sampai Luhan tersadar dan memundurkan dirinya.

"eoh... mian sunbaenim, aku akan mencari tempat lain, silahkan sunbaenim tempati." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkuk. Belum sempat Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk kembali duduk.

"kau mau kemana? Di sini sudah tidak ada tempat, duduklah."

"tapi sunbae..."

"aku tidak terima penolakan." Luhan menatap sekelilinganya, memang tidak ada tempat yang tersisa. Semua sudah terisi, Luhan pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya.

"kau tidak memesan makanan?"

"eoh? Ah, temanku yang memesan, aku mencari tempat untuk makan, sunbae sendiri... tidak memesan makanan?"

"kau tau... aku risih mendengar kau memanggilku sunbaenim." Luhan tertunduk, merutuki dirinya yang telah membuat seniornya risih.

"panggil saja aku Sehun oppa."

"ne?" Luhan mendongak, menatap sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan. Sehun menyuruhnya memanggil dia "oppa"? berdasarkan cerita Baekhyun, belum ada seorang yeoja yang mendapat permintaan langsung dari Sehun untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "oppa" apalagi mengingat sifat Sehun yang "anti yeoja", itu merupakan kejadian langka. Oke ini berlebihan... tapi hati Luhan tengah bersorak gembira karena ini.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Siapa namamu?" sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Sehun! Oh ini juga mukjizat. Dalam sejarah Oh Sehun, ia belum pernah tertawa di hadapan seorang yeoja kecuali ummanya, noonanya Kai, tunangan Kai dan author :3

"naneun... Xi Luhan imnida." Setelah memperkenalkan diri suasana hening mulai tercipta, keduanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Selagi kedua insan ini berdiam diri mari kita menuju tempat seorang yeoja yang tengah mengantri di counter makanan.

"hmm... bagaimana kalau pesan bibimbab saja? Lalu minumnya apa ya?"

"bagaimana kalau orange juice saja?"

"ah boleh juga." Pekik Baekhyun, detik kemudian dia menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya tak berkedip. Demi lee sooman yang beruban, Park Chanyeol tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. Perlu diulangi? DIHADAPANNYA! Perlu diperjelas? DI-HA-DA-PAN-NYA! Perlu di...?! sudah cukup kurasa.

"annyeong~" chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, sedangkan objek yang ditatap hanya mematung mencerna kejadian yang tengah dialaminya.

"annyeong~ ada orang didalam?" chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan baekhyun, mencoba menyadarkan yeoja manis yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tengah mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

"eoh? Mwo? Ah! Maksudku... ne? ada apa sunbae?" oh sadarlah baekhyun, sekarang kau terlihat seperti seorang idiot. Salahkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena sengatan senyum 1000 watt chanyeol.

"hahaha kau lucu sekali, jadi? Apa kau mau memesan sekarang? Antrian di belakang masih panjang." Ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan dagunya kebelakang. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat begitu banyak siswa yang mengantri untuk memesan makanan di belakang chanyeol.

"ah... jeoseonghamnida... jeoseonghamnida.." baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah terbuai oleh pesona park chanyeol dan lupa tujuan awalnya. Setelah memesan, baekhyun bergegas menuju tempat luhan. Sedikit kesulitan karena ia harus membawa dua nampan. Namun sebuah tangan menyambar satu nampan yang dipegangnya.

"eh?" chanyeol tersenyum kearah baekhyun.

"biar kubawakan yang satunya, lagipula aku hanya membawa satu nampan." Baekhyun terdiam, semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol, bergegas menemui luhan.

_hun_han_

Hening masih menyelimuti kedua insan berbeda gender ini. Sang yeoja yang diam-diam melirik namja di depannya, sedangkan sang namja terang-terangan menatap si yeoja manis yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Luhan merutuki sahabatnya yang tak kunjung datang. Berlama-lama dengan oh sehun ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Sejak insiden menarik kursi bersama-sama, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apalagi sehun kini tengah menatapnya intens. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah counter makanan, terlihat baekhyun yang terburu-buru berjalan kearahnya. Namun ada yang berbeda, luhan melihat salah satu dari prince school yang juga komplotan dari namja yang duduk di depannya berjalan mengekor baekhyun.

"eoh? Sehun kau juga di sini?" chanyeol bertanya pada sehun, sedangkan yang ditanya menatap chanyeol seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan? Mengganggu saja!'

"eoh?! Oh sehun sunbaenim." Baekhyun membungkuk kepada sehun, kemudian melirik luhan yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping luhan, setelah chanyeol meletakkan nampan baekhyun yang ia bawa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sehun. Keempatnya terdiam, hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit dan sesekali deheman dari baekhyun. Hingga suara chanyeol yang mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"hei, aku belum tahu siapa nama kalian. Ehem, aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas XI-1, bagaimana dengan kalian?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan luhan sambil tersenyum.

"ah, naneun byun baekhyun imnida dari kelas X-2." Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol terpana.

"ehem... ah... geurae, bangapta baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol membalas senyum baekhyun, kemudian beralih menatap luhan.

"naneun xi luhan imnida, teman sekelas baekhyun." Luhan sedikit membungkuk kepada chanyeol.

"eoh? Kau bukan orang korea?" chanyeol bertanya kepada luhan. Luhan tersenyum, menampakkan eye smilenya yang membuat oh sehun terpana.

"ne sunbaenim, aku lahir di Beijing, tapi sejak kecil aku ikut mama pindah ke Korea." Chanyeol manggut-manggut, detik kemudian dia kembali memandang luhan, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran.

"kalau kau ikut dengan ummamu ke korea, berarti appamu tinggal sendiri di china?" luhan tertunduk, detik kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum manis namun tatapannya sayu.

"baba dan mama bercerai ketika usiaku masih 4 tahun, dan sejak saat itu aku tidak tahu kabar babaku. Mama tidak pernah menceritakan penyebab perceraian mereka, dan aku pun tidak pernah bertanya, karena aku tidak ingin mama sedih, yah... meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengetauhi keadaan babaku sekarang." Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya, menyisakan tiga orang yang kini terdian, terutama chanyeol yang paling merasa bersalah. Dan jangan lupakan sehun yang kini tengah melirik ke arah chanyeol seolah-olah ingin memenggal kepalanya.

"eoh... mi.. mianhae luhan-ah, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit tentang keluargamu, mianhae luhan-ah, mianhae." Chanyeol berulang kali mengucapkan maaf.

"ah... gwaenchana sunbaenim, aku mengerti, sudahlah sunbae tidak perlu meminta maaf." Luhan berkata seraya tersenyum manis. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"aaahhh~ kenyang sekali. Eoh? Sehun sunbae tidak memesan makanan?" baekhyun yang telah menyelesaikan acara makannya, melihat sehun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk menemani chanyeol tanpa memesan makanan.

"aku tidak terbiasa makan di tempat ramai." Jawab sehun singkat, baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kepada luhan.

"lulu unnie, apa unnie sudah memberitahu myungsoo tentang seleksi tim basket yang baru? formulirnya ada pada unni kan? Kemarin myungsoo mencari unni tapi unni sudah pulang."

"ah jinjja? Baiklah setelah ini aku akan menemuinya."

"apa kalian nanti datang melihat seleksi?" ucap chanyeol bersemangat.

"ne sunbaenim, tentu saja kami ikut." Ucap baekhyun dengan semangat.

"jangan panggil aku sunbaenim, kalian panggil saja aku chanyeol oppa."

"ne... chanyeol oppa." Baekhyun merona, ia tidak percaya bisa sedekat ini dengan senior pujaannya.

"baekki-ya sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku harus menemui myungsoo dulu, kajja kita kembali ke kelas."

"ne unni, annyeong chanyeol oppa, sehun sunbaenim." Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian berjalan mendahului luhan.

"ah! Aku juga harus kembali ke kelas, kajja sehun-ah." Chanyeol bergegas berdiri, sambil melirik ke arah sehun kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"ehem... kau mau kembali ke kelas?" luhan menoleh ke arah sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"ne, oppa juga mau kembali ke kelas?" luhan sesekali menatap sehun.

"ne."

"kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas dulu oppa." Luhan membungkuk kemudian melangkah kembali ke kelasnya.

"luhan-ah..." luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"... sampai bertemu lagi." Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi luhan. Sehun tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Seorang oh sehun, pangeran es yang 'anti yeoja' tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Rasanya luhan ingin menghentikan waktu. Ia pun hanya menganggukkan kepala kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum detakan jantungnya bertambah cepat.

_hun_han_

Sehun pov

Aku baru tahu ternyata orang tuanya bercerai, tapi dari penuturannya kurasa dia yeoja yang tegar. Hei xi luhan... sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa hanya dengan melihatmu jantung ini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat? Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja dapat membuat darahku berdesir. Apakah kau seorang penyihir? Dimana kau mempelajari cara menaklukkan hatiku yang selama ini beku? Kau hebat xi luhan. Aku telah terperangkap dalam jerat cintamu.

Tbc-

Balasan Review:

HyunRa: ne chingu-ya, ini ff gs :D hehehe. Yang berubah gs itu disini luhan, baek, suho, D.O, dan mungkin nanti bisa bertambah lagi di next-next chapter . Terimakasih buat reviewnya

One: mianhae... T^T lama updatenya. Next chapter diusahakan update cepet ya terimakasih buat reviewnya

Luhan Deer: hunhan momentnya kurang? Sabaaarrr, sehun masih masa pedekate :p terimakasih buat reviewnya

lisnana1: iya chingu iya, ini udah lanjut kan sip, si sehun lagi kasmaran sama luhan terimakasih buat reviewnya

mitahunhan: luhan cuma buat sehun? Luhan buat aku chingu :p hehehe bercanda buat hubungan kris sama luhan... mereka serasi kan? Siapa tahu next chapter ada couple krishan :D wkwkwk. Terimakasih buat reviewnya

reklinadinka: wowowowowow =='' ini udah lanjut noz :p gomawo buat revienya :D

wowninoz: WOWOWOWOWOWOW. UDAH LANJUUUUTTTTT~

mian buat update ff yang terlambat /bow/ next chapter diusahakan update asap :D /amin/ see ya next chapter. Dan mohon untuk reviewnya


End file.
